So Happy I Could Die
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: Clarke Griffin isn't safe. So she and her father move across the country from New York to LA in order to get away from what could hurt her. Now she's hell bent on starting afresh, and she will with the help of her cousin Raven, and her friends. But her past won't leave her that easily. T to be safe. AU!HighSchool.
1. It's Over

**A/N: I don't hate any of the 100 characters. It's just for the purpose of the story. This is actually a 'the 100' version of one of my previous stories, that I removed. It has a positive Murphy, and negative Finn. I don't mean anything, I just wanted to switch the roles a little. Also this will be pretty sure, and even though like it's moving fast, just try to bear with it. Hope you enjoy.  
>T for: swearing, abuse, attempted rape.<strong>

**Chapter 1: It's Over**

**_It hurts to know that you've changed. We were happy, and now it's all gone. It's all your fault._**

_She was struggling. Much more than she could, considering her position. He was too strong._

_"__Stop struggling sweetheart. You know you want this."_

_"__Stop it please. Let me go. Don't do this."_

_He pressed himself closer to her body and she whimpered. Suddenly the door flew open, and there he stood._

_"__Get the _fuck _away from my daughter, you _bastard_," he yelled. He pushed him off, and helped Clarke, who was sobbing uncontrollably._

Clarke woke up with a start. She really wanted it to stop appearing in all her dreams. She couldn't stand it. They moved to get away from it, she couldn't handle it anymore. She decided that she couldn't go back to sleep, so she went to her make shift art studio. She closed her eyes, and put the pencil to the paper. When she opened it again, on the paper was a hand. It was a hand, with a pool, of what looked like blood, under it. Tears shone in her eyes. She couldn't get over it. She wasn't happy, and she couldn't feel that emotion. She needed time, and the move was in order to help her. But she couldn't get the memories out of her head.

"Hey, how come you're already up?" said her father, Jake.

"Couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd do some sketching," she answered quietly.

"Well, are you going to get ready for Raven's party?" he asked. She nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and went to get ready. She knew it was a pool party, but there was no way she could swim. She decided on a white collared tank and black shorts. The bruises on her stomach and inner thigh would be hidden by the tank and shorts. Her hair was pulled into a loose side braid, and she put on minimal make up, just some mascara and lip gloss. She went downstairs, and saw Raven already there.

"CLARKE!" yelled the brunette girl. She attacked Clarke in a hug, and both Clarke and Jake tensed for a moment, before Clarke relaxed into the hug.

"Hey Rae! I've missed you so much," Clarke said.

"Me too! I can't wait for the party, and for you to meet everyone. Then school tomorrow, oh I'm just so excited," Raven babbled.

"Rae. Raven, breathe first. Let me get my stuff and we can leave," Clarke said laughing. She knew that seeing Raven would make all the pain go away. When she had told Raven everything, Raven had sworn to castrate the asshole, but Clarke said she just wanted to get away and forget everything. Raven promised a stress fee environment.

"Okay, move your ass. We gotta go," Raven said. Clarke laughed and grabbed her bag. She kissed her dad's cheek and bid him farewell. They hopped into Raven's car and made their way to Raven's friend's house.

"You'll love the house. It's great. It's huge, and beautiful. There you'll meet my boyfriend, Murphy, his best friends Bellamy and Miller, and my best friends Octavia, Jasper, and Monty."

"Calm down Rae. I'm sure I'll love everyone, and it'll be great. Just…lets go slow okay?"

"Sorry I'm just so excited that you're here. I want you to be happy, you know?"

"I know Rae. I'm so thankful you want that, but let's go slow."

"Okay. We're here." Raven didn't lie. It was a HUGE place.

"Wow."

"I know right," Raven said. She walked up to the door, and opened it. You could already here the music pumping. "Come on, the party is out back. I'll introduce you to everyone."

They made their way to the back of the house, and everyone was already there. It was a big crowd, but it wasn't over whelming. Clarke felt good, everyone looked like they were having fun, and that made Clarke happy.

"YO EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Raven called, and before Clarke could ask what she was doing, everyone looked at them. Clarke blushed a bright red and covered her face. "THIS IS MY COUSIN CLARKE. She's new, and if I hear ANYTHING bad happening to her. I swear to god, I will find you and hurt you. Or I'll set Murphy, Miller and Bellamy on you. Okay, back to whatever you're doing."

Everyone looked at them for a minute, before turning away.

"Raven…could you have been more embarrassing?" Clarke muttered.

"Probably, but I thought I'd save that for letter. Anyway, I'm always threatening someone, so they're used to it," Raven told her. Clarke rolled her eyes, but nodded. It was true, Raven was so strong headed that most people were actually scared of her.

"Rae, I think the rest of LA didn't hear you," said a brunette girl walking up to them.

"Hey Tav," Raven said, hugging the girl. "Clarke this is Octavia, my best friend. Octavia, this is my cousin Clarke as you obviously know."

"Hey. It's good to meet you," said the girl. "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks, and you too. I love your name. It seems like all the names are pretty unique," Clarke said.

"Very true," Octavia said. They all laughed and made their way down to the pool. They approached a group of guys who were sitting by the bar.

"Stop right there. If you come any closer, I may have a heart attack. I have never seen such a beautiful blonde," said one of the guys. After a moment, everyone including Clarke burst out laughing.

"That was a pretty bad one, dude," Clarke said.

"Ahh damn! I've lost a chance, at least I have Raven," he said, wrapping his arms around Raven.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'm pretty sure even I would have thrown up at that one," she said.

"Yes I am," he said, quickly kissing her.

"Eww…you guys disgust me," said another guy. Raven pulled away and stuck her tongue out a the guy.

"So does your face, but you don't see me complaining. Clarke, I'm warning you now, are you sure you wanna meet these guys? They will ruin your life forever," Raven warned her. Clarke had to bite back a laugh.

"You bruise my ego Reyes," said one, with curly dark brown hair. Something about his smile made Clarke's stomach feel butterflies. _No, Clarke. You can't. It's too soon… _she thought to herself, and forced herself to look away.

"I don't think that's possible. Anyway, Clarke, this is Murphy my boyfriend, and the guy who has the _worst _pick-up lines in the world. That's Bellamy next to him, who is also Octavia's brother. That's Miller, Monty and Jasper, they're a bunch of weirdos and softies," Raven explained, earning a couple of chips thrown at her.

"Hey, no chips being thrown at my girlfriend," Murphy said.

"My knight in shining armour," Raven, Jasper, Monty and Bellamy said. The latter glaring at the trio who mocker her.

"Come on Clarke, let's have some real fun, and leave these weirdos to themselves," Octavia said, linking her arm through Clarke's. "Rae, join us when you're done sucking face." Raven just waved her off, causing both girls to giggle. They walked off towards the inside of the house.

"Do you wanna swim?" Octavia asked.

"I don't have my swimsuit, and I need a full swimsuit," Clarke told her.

"I have some, and we're practically the same size, and why a full one?" Octavia said, leading Clarke to her room.

"Personal reasons…"

"Like…" Octavia asked passing a swimsuit to Clarke. Clarke took a deep breath and lifted her shirt. "Oh my god! What the hell is that?"

"They're bruises, from being hit, by my ex-boyfriend," Clarke said, slowly. Octavia's expression changed from shock, to horror, to disgust, to anger, to sympathy in a moment of 30 seconds.

"That…PIECE OF SHIT. I swear to god I WILL KILL HIM," Octavia exclaimed. Clarke burst out laughing.

"You sound just like Raven. She promise to castrate him, but I left New York to get away. I just want to forget, so I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone," Clarke said.

"No problem. It's not my story to tell. Here you go," Octavia said, giving Clarke the swimsuit. Clarke got changed, and it actually didn't look that bad. Octavia whistled. "You still look hot." Clarke blushed and shook her head. They walked back out, only to be picked up by Miller and Bellamy and thrown into the water. They screamed and they hit the water. When they surfaced again, you could see that war was about to happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Octavia yelled.

"Your faces were priceless," said Bellamy, laughing his head off.

"I know we just met…but you two are dead," Clarke said. She and Octavia ran out of the pool and after Bellamy and Miller who were now running. Both Clarke and Octavia jumped on their backs, Clarke on Bellamy's as he was the one who threw her into the pool. Suddenly all four of them were in the water. When they came up for air, Bellamy and pulled Clarke towards him, and suddenly Clarke was more aware of him. She felt her heart rate rising, and herself starting to panic. She pulled herself away and moved as far away as she could. She looked away and saw that Raven was watching her , tensed.

"Umm…I think I should go now. I don't want to leave the rest of the unpacking to my dad," she said, and quickly moved away.

"Woah what's that Clarke?" Jasper asked. Clarke froze and she could feel everyone's gaze on her.

"I fell down the stairs in my old house, and got bruised. I'm fine though," Clarke quickly said.

"It looks like a hand print…" Bellamy commented slowly. Clarke could feel herself start to panic.

"God, Bell. Don't be so dramatic. If the girl said she fell down the stairs, she fell down the stairs," Octavia said. Clarke shot her a grateful look.

"Well, I'm just going to get changed, and get going," Clarke said. Bellamy got out of the pool.

"I'll drop you. That way, Raven doesn't have to leave early," he said. Clarke knew she couldn't argue. She nodded, and went to get her stuff.

"If you want, you can get changed into one of my shirts," Bellamy said, she was about to argue, but Bellamy had already gone to get one. He brought a sports shirt back and gave it to her. She quickly got changed, and when she stepped out, she blushed as Bellamy gave her a quick look up and down.

"Sorry about this," she said, and they got into his car.

"No worries. The shirt looks better on you anyway," Bellamy said. Clarke blushed.

"I'll return it tomorrow."

"It's fine, just keep it."

"No it's fine…"

"I insist," Bellamy said, giving her a look. The rest of the ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward. When they reached her house, Clarke thanked him for the ride. "Anytime, _princess_." Clarke gave him a look, but he just smirked.

"Bye Bellamy," she said.

"Bye princess," he said, winking. She blushed and went in.

"Dad, I'm home," she called. She found him in the kitchen cooking dinner. He turned and said hi, but was distracted by what she was wearing.

"Is that…a guy's shirt?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Maybe…but it's not what you think," she said.

"Just be careful honey," he told her.

"I will dad," she said. She made her away upstairs. Today was good, and she had a good feeling about this place.

**Read. Favorite. Review. Follow.**


	2. The Start Of Something New

**T for: swearing, abuse, attempted rape.**

**Chapter 2: The Start of Something New**

**_He gives me butterflies, but I know he shouldn't. Is it too soon? Or can I finally be happy?_**

Clarke was walking down the hall towards her next class which was history. She hated the IB program. Her classes were pretty hard. She took SL (Standard Level) Chemistry, French and Math, and HL (Higher Level) Art, History and English. She wanted to take Psychology, but unfortunately her school wasn't offering it till next year. She loved History, but currently they were learning about the World Wars, and she was sick of it. Other than that, she was pretty happy. Her nightmares had lessened considerably, and she had great friends. She and Raven were closer than ever, and Octavia was her best friend. She even got along with all the guys, especially Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy. Bellamy, he was special. She always had butterflies around him, and Octavia had teased her about him many times, but she didn't want to accept it. She did have feelings for Bellamy, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle another relationship. It had been 2 months, and she felt good. She felt stronger and more confident, but when it came to relationships, she was still unsure. She suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, and she tensed, but soon recognised the warmth.

"Guess who, _princess_," said the voice.

"Bellamy…you're the only one who calls me princess," Clarke said, as he fell into step next to her. He had history and chemistry with her, and she meant the classes.

"What can I say? You're special, anyway, I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?"

"Would you…um…would you like to…maybe?" he fumbled over his words, suddenly nervous. Clarke looked at him surprised, Bellamy was never nervous, like _never_.

"Spit it out," she said.

"Wouldyouliketogotohomecomingwithme?" he asked. Clarke froze.

"What?"

"Would you like to go to homecoming with me?" he said.

"Me…with you?" He nodded. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You're pretty, smart, and I'm pretty sure I've liked you since I saw you," he admitted. She blushed so red, that she's pretty sure even tomatoes would be jealous.

"Um…yeah. I would love to," she said, blushing.

"Great," he said. They stood there, just looking at each other.

"Are you planning on coming into the classroom?" asked Miller, who also had the same class. They both blushed and entered the classroom. They took their seats, next to each other and smiled. During the class, when Bellamy reached over to squeeze Clarke's hand, she didn't even tense. She just blushed, and allowed him to hold her hand under the table. Clarke was happy, and was slowly getting over her demons.

After History the next time they all saw each other was lunch. Both Bellamy and Clarke hadn't reached there yet.

"You all owe me and Murphy money," Miller said. "Bellarke is so happening now."

"WHAT?" they all said, surprised.

"No way." "It can't be." "Yes, it's about time."

"Yup. They were holding hand in History, and Bell told me that he asked her to homecoming and she said yes," Miller explained. "We'll collect your money now." Everyone handed Murphy and Miller their money.

"Umm why are you guys giving Miller and Murphy money?" Clarke asked, sitting down next to Octavia, Bellamy close behind her.

"Because my dear brother over here decided to ask you to the dance," Octavia said. "And you said yes."

"You guys bet on me asking Clarke to the dance?" Bellamy asked, while Clarke blushed.

"Yeah," they all answered. Raven shot Clarke a look.

"I need to talk to Clarke for a second," Raven said, dragging Clarke away. Once they were in a secluded corner, Raven looked at Clarke. "Are you sure about this? I mean I think Bellamy's a great guy, he would never hurt you. I've seen the way he looks at you, and he's never looked at anyone with that much concern, care or love. But are you ready for this?"

"I know. But it's been two months, and I don't even flinch around any guys anymore. The nightmares have reduced, and Bellamy is such a great guy. I mean, I already had feelings for him, and now it's just been confirmed."

"Well…if you're sure…then I'm so happy you chose Blake. He's perfect for you," Raven exclaimed, gathering Clarke in a hug. Clarke laughed and they headed back to the lunch table. The both grabbed lattes from the café heading back though. As they walked to the lunch table Clarke looked forward and froze. She dropped her cup, making most of the cafeteria look at her, including Bellamy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Clarke Griffin? Put anyone else's brother in jail yet?" said a chilling voice. Clarke froze, and she felt like her lungs were closing up. She couldn't breathe.

"And who are you jackass?" said Raven.

"Woah, calm down. You must be Raven. Clarke has told Finn, amazing things about you," he continued to speak.

"Stop it." Clarke finally found her voice. She could feel the eyes on her, and she felt Bellamy, Murphy, Miller, Jasper, Monty and Octavia around her. Murphy put his arm around Raven, as if to show that she was his. Bellamy was right behind Clarke. "You should leave, Jamie. Leave before you say something you'll regret."

"I'll regret! You have some nerve, bitch," Jamie spat out. Bellamy went forward, but Clarke held him back. "Who's this? You new boyfriend. Did you tell him how your ex is in prison because of you?"

"You mean how he's in prison, because he's disgusting excuse for a human," Octavia spat out at Jamie.

"This one has a mouth. You wait and watch Clarke. I will get my revenge, and soon Finn will too," Jamie said, his eyes ablaze.

"Did you just threaten her?" Bellamy said advancing forward with Murphy, Jasper, Monty and Miller behind him.

"So what if I did. The bitch deserves it after what she's done," Jamie sneered. Bellamy saw red and punched him. Murphy and Miller help him back. Clarke forward to stop him.

"Bellamy! Bellamy, stop! He's not worth it! Stop," Clarke said, standing in between Jamie and Bellamy. "Stay the hell away from me and my friends. Let Finn come, we'll see how close he can get without defying the restraining order." And with that she dragged Bellamy away, with the rest glaring at Jamie as they followed them. When they were outside, Bellamy had calmed down, and Clarke had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, princess, don't cry. That douche isn't worth this," Bellamy said, soothingly.

"Why can't they just leave you alone? I mean, seriously, it's not your fault that Finn was such a bastard," Raven exclaimed.

"Calm down babe," Murphy said, trying to calm her down.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" Jasper sighed.

"A year ago, I got into a relationship with this guy called Finn. He was one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He showered me with so much love, and put me above everything else. I always came first, as long as so did he. But suddenly…things became scary. If he didn't know where I was, who I was with, and when, he would get mad. He never hurt me, like physically. He may have become obsessive but he would never hurt me. Until one day, he just snapped. I was tired of the constant arguing and his possessiveness, so I broke it off. That was the last draw for me. He hit me on my stomach and he tried…" Clarke explained, but just couldn't finish. Bellamy put a comforting arm on her back.

"The bastard tried to rape her," Raven burst out. They all look at Clarke, who had buried her head in Bellamy's shoulder. She felt Bellamy tense, and start to shake with anger, but she just pressed herself further into his shoulder, in order to calm him down. It worked…a little.

"That piece of shit. No matter what happens, you don't hurt a woman man," Miller said.

"Yeah, and the guy you saw just now was his older brother Jamie. Their family kind of hates Clarke, since Finn went to prison. He was the apple of their eye. Everyone loved him," Raven further explained.

"That asshole threatened you, and he's not getting away with it," Bellamy snarled.

"Don't. Please. I don't want all of that to catch up with me. I've finally moved passed it, with all of your help. I just want to do everything as it was before. Homecoming, school, just normal. That's why I moved, and I'm not letting Jamie's empty threats get in the way of my happiness," Clarke told them, mainly focusing on Bellamy.

"Only for you, princess," Bellamy said, kissing her forehead. The rest of the group shared a look. They weren't official yet, but everyone could now tell, if anyone messed with Clarke, they were going to have to deal with Bellamy. "Come on. I think you should rest for today. I'll ask Octavio to bring the rest of your work home. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Clarke knew there was no point arguing with him, so she just nodded. They said bye to the rest and went to Bellamy's car. The ride home was pretty silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. When they got to Clarke's house, Bellamy insisted on taking her up to her room, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

"Ready to meet my dad?" Clarke asked. Bellamy's eyes widened, "Don't worry he's super cool. I mean, it's not like your my boyfriend….are you?" She turned and looked at Bellamy, who was smirking and moving towards her. She moved backwards till she was against the front door. Before she could say anything else, his lips were against hers. She immediately melted into the kiss. Suddenly the door opened and they both ended up on the floor. Their red faces looked up to see Jake staring down at them.

"Dad!" "Mr. Griffin!" They both scrambled to their feet, a few inches separating them.

"Hello…what you are doing home so early, and who is this?" he said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Umm this is Bellamy Blake, my…" Clarke said trailing off. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend," Bellamy said.

"Well Bellamy, it's great to meet you. I'm Jake, Clarke's father. Just know that I used to be a cop," Jake threatened, Bellamy's swallowed. Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled Bellamy in.

"Enough threatening. Let's go, we need to tell you what happened," Clarke said as they all went into the living room, and sat down. Jake sat in the arm chair, while Clarke and Bellamy sat together in a loveseat.

"What happened at school?" Jake said.

"Finn's brother threatened her," Bellamy said darkly. As soon as the name Finn was out of Bellamy's mouth, Jake's expression darkened.

"Jamie. I knew that kid was trouble. What did he say?"

"He threatened to get revenge, and that Finn would want revenge too," Bellamy told him.

"I'm making sure that restraining order is still intact and will file a case against Jamie as well," Jake told them.

"No. Dad, I don't want to create more drama. I'm finally moving on. I don't want to be caught up in all of this," Clarke said, sighing.

"Honey, it's for your own good. Just let me do this."

"Fine, but no more after this," Clarke said. "I just want to rest. This is giving me more tension."

"Come, I'll take you to bed, and I'll come back with your assignments later," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded and leaned into Bellamy as they went upstairs. Jake smiled and knew, this kid would take care of his Clarke, he was sure of it.

**Please Read, Review, Favorite, Follow.**


	3. My Home

**A HUGE THANKS to everyone who has reviewed. You have no clue how happy your reviews make me. So I've taken some of your suggestions and tried to incorporate them into this chapter. Unfortunately this will be kind of short as I didn't want to drag this chapter along with random shit. Hope you enjoy :D**

**T for: swearing, abuse, attempted rape.**

**Chapter 3: My Home**

**_There was me and you, but that's no more. I have him now, and I'm so much happier._**

_Clarke and Bellamy were the new 'it' couple of the school, falling only to Raven and Murphy, who would forever be everyone's favorite. Clarke and Bellamy weren't just the 'it' couple because they looked good together, well not totally. It was because of the small things that they did, that made them an adorable couple. It had actually taken people a week to realize that they were a thing. Once they did, it was only the small things that they noticed made them who they were. It was Bellamy putting his hand on Clarke's back when she was walking, or the way Clarke played with Bellamy's curls when they were talking to each other. Or it could have even been the quick peck on the cheek they gave each other before parting. Whatever it was, it was adorable and they were perfect for each other. It was almost homecoming and the girls were shopping for dresses. Clarke and Raven had found dresses, but Octavia couldn't decide on a single dress._

_"__I look terrible in all of them!" she cried._

_"__You don't. You just don't think Jasper will find you attractive in any of them, but trust me sweetheart you could be wearing nothing and he'd find you gorgeous," Raven said._

_"__If you were wearing nothing, I'm sure he'd die in a heartbeat," Clarke giggled, causing the other two to giggle too. Octavia blushed bright red, and looked down shyly. It reminded of Clarke of a time with Finn. There was a party that they were invited it. It was Clarke's idea, and she remembered how much fun she had at the party. _

_They made their way through the crowd together, hands clasped together tight. _

_"__Having fun, sweetheart?" Finn whispered into her ear. Clarke nodded, and squeezed herself closer to him. They made their way to the dance floor, and Finn pulled her close to him. She felt safe, and comfortable in her arms. The love they shared was special. Suddenly Finn's grip had become a bit too tight._

_"__What's wrong Finn?" Clarke said, looking up at him, but he was just looking behind her. She followed his gaze and saw a couple of guys staring right at her. "Hey, ignore them. They're just jealous that I'm with you and not them."_

_"__Yeah. I know. It just gets on my nerves that they have the guts to stare at you while you're here with me. __**You're mine,**__ and they better get it into their thick skulls," he said, looking between her and a group of guys. That should have been her first clue._

_"__Clarke? Clarke!" Raven shook her out of her memory. "Are you okay?"_

_"__Um…yeah…just thinking," Clarke told her._

_"__You were thinking about Finn weren't you."_

_"__I don't like him anymore Raven. I promise you. But he was an important part of my life, he was my first love, boyfriend, everything, and I can't just forget him. Trust me on this Rae, I have no feelings what so ever for Finn Collins," Clarke explained. _

_"__I know, I just don't want either of you to get hurt," Raven said._

_"__Aww…isn't that a touching thought," said a chilling voice from behind them. Clarke turned and her skin went cold. _

_"__F-f-Finn," Clarke mumbled. He took out a gun and shot both Octavia and Raven. "NO! NO! YOU MONSTER!"_

_"__Now it's your turn sweetheart," he said, grinning maniacally._

Clarke woke up, stopping herself from screaming. It seemed so real, but she was so relieved it was just a dream…or more like a nightmare. She looked around and finally remembered where she was. She smiled when she saw Bellamy sleeping. She cuddled back into his bare chest, almost blushing when she remembered the night before. Bellamy had taken it really slow with and she was really happy. Last night was magical and nothing felt better to Clarke than having Bellamy's body next to hers. She smiled when she felt him pull her closer to his body.

"Morning, princess," he mumbled.

"Morning, Bell," she said back to him, placing a kiss on the crook of his neck. "We should get ready for school. The Homecoming game and dance is tonight, and I think we both need to be there to prepare for that."

"But I'm so comfortable here," he said, mumbling into her hair. Clarke laughed to herself.

"As am I, but get your ass out of the bed Bell," she laughed. Before Bellamy could say anything else, they heard a voice booming across the hall.

"Bellamy, get your ass out of bed and get ready for school. We need to be there, and bring Clarke with you!" Octavia yelled. Clarke burst out laughing and Bellamy groaned. Clarke made to get out of bed, but Bellamy pulled her back and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Clarke finally pulled away.

"We really need to leave," she said. He sighed and got out of bed. Once they were ready the found Octavia waiting by the car. They all got in, and it was a comfortably silent ride to school. When they got there, they soon found themselves in the gym. There were decorations, paper, and a ton of rubbish everywhere.

"Woah. Rae. Calm down, we'll get this all done," Clarke said, trying to calm Raven down. Raven was student council president this year, and she wanted everything perfect. "Wait…did you stay here over night Rae? Raven? Were you at school by yourself last night?"

"Maybe…" Raven mumbled.

"WHAT?" Murphy exclaimed. He rushed over to his girlfriend and checked if she was okay. "Are you mad? Why didn't you call me? I was so worried. You need to go home and sleep."

"Murphy…I'm fine," she said, trying not to yawn.

"Yeah, sure. Come one Rae, I'm taking you home," he said, he picked her up bridal style and instead of arguing Raven just snuggled into his chest.

"They're so cute it's unbelievable," Octavia mumbled.

"I think we're as cute," Jasper said, laying his head on her shoulder and dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Hands and lips where I can see them Jas," Bellamy snapped, his own arms around Clarke. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Focus on your own girlfriend, Bell," Octavia said, snuggling into Jasper's hold.

"Yo, move your asses. I didn't take Raven home just to have you all waist the time she spent on this," Murphy said coming back. They all snapped back to their jobs, and got to decorating the gym. They had all been excused for the day as Homecoming was really important for their school. Their football team, The Walkers, _it was a stupid name_, had always come to the finals, and always lost to The Grounders. This year, they were hell bent on winning. So it was even more important to the school. Finally after 3 hours, the entire gym was ready and prepared for the Homecoming game and dance that night.

"Oh god…even practise doesn't tire me out this much," Murphy groaned.

"Just think, when Raven sees the amazing job we did, and how you took lead and did this for her, she'll want to reward you," Monty said, winking. The guys laughed.

"I really didn't want that mental image of my cousin," Clarke groaned, hiding her face in Bellamy's shoulder. They all laughed and Clarke smiled. She was happy, and this was her home.

_For now._

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. Thanks.**


	4. Night To Remember

**A/N: I think this will be slightly shorter as well. I don't want this story to be too short. Most of my stories on are usually shorter than 10 chapters, as I really don't have the patience to write more. I have a few more Bellarke stories in mind, but I won't start them till I finish this one. Once again, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me :D**

**T for: swearing, abuse, attempted rape.**

**Chapter 4: Night To Remember**

The girls sat in the stands, watching the game go down. The score was a tie, and it could really go either way. They were down to the last 5 minutes of the game, and Bellamy had the football. As the seconds counted down, everyone's breath was hitched, and they were waiting and…

"BELLAMY BLAKE SCORES A TOUCH DOWN! THE WALKERS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd went crazy and everyone was screaming. The team had raised Bellamy on their shoulders. The girls ran from the bleachers to the field. Clarke ran straight into Bellamy's waiting arms.

"Well done Bell," she mumbled into his shoulder, as he spun her around.

"I knew you were my lucky charm," he whispered, capturing her lips with his.

"If you guys are done sucking face, I'd like to congratulate you too," Octavia said, interrupting the moment. They both pulled away and rolled their eyes. Octavia congratulated her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, now that this is done, it is time for us ladies to get ready for the dance. See you gentlemen there," Raven said hooking her arms through Octavia's and Clarke's. They bid the guys farewell and jumped into Raven's care, driving to Clarke's house where they were going to get ready.

"I'm so excited. Bell is actually okay with me and Jasper, and I'm just so excited," Octavia babbled, causing the other two to laugh.

"We can tell Tav," Raven laughed. "I'm sure Jasper is as excited as you. Last I heard from Murphy was that he wouldn't shut up about you, and Bellamy was about to punch him."

"What? Bell better not touch him, if he does, I'll make Clarke not talk to him for a whole day," Octavia said.

"Like Clarke would be able to do that," Raven snickered.

"Hey! That's so…true…Sorry Tav, but I really wouldn't be able to go a day without talking to Bellamy," Clarke said.

"You guys are the worst. But I'm serious, if Bellamy hits him, I will never speak to him again," Octavia said.

"Chill Tav, Bellamy knows how you feel about Jasper, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything to make you hate him," Clarke explained. She finally stepped out of the bathroom in her dress, with her hair and make-up done.

"Oh My God," both the girls said.

"Bellamy is going to die when he sees you," Octavia breathed out.

"I'd rather my date didn't die on the night of the dance," Clarke said, smiling.

"Okay, now that we're all ready, let's get to that dance," Raven said. They girls nodded and went and found Jake in Clarke's living room.

"Clarke, you look absolutely breath-taking," Jake said, enveloping his daughter in a hug.

"Thanks dad," she said.

"Aww," the other said, in unison again. Jake laughed and beckoned them over. Octavia decided to remember this moment by taking a selfie of the four of them, causing the other three to laugh.

"Come on girls, let's get you to that dance," Jake said, leading the girls out and into a bigger car that he had rented out for the girls. On the way to the dance, the girls took a lot of pictures and sang along to the radio. The night had just started, and they were already having a great time. The game that afternoon went amazing, with The Walkers beating the The Grounders for the first time in 5 years. No one had been happier than Bellamy when he scored that winning touchdown. It was a great moment for him and the entire school. Once they got to the dance, they were absolutely gobsmacked. The happiness they had was unexplainable. Everyone was having a good time, the gym looked amazing, and everything was going well.

"Wow…you look…wow," said a voice from behind them. It was Monty, and the other guys were just standing there in awe.

"You guys look really good," Miller said, agreeing with him.

"Aww, Monty, Miller, you're so sweet. You both look quite dashing if I say so myself," Raven chuckled. "But it seems our actual dates are speechless. I think we may have to spend this night with you and Miller."

"It would be our pleasure," Miller said, going along with the joke.

"Sure, and I'm the president of the United States. You look amazing Rae," Murphy said, taking her hand.

"Thank you Murphy, you look pretty good in a tux," she said, leaning closer to him. "I'm just imagining how good you'll look out of it."

"EWW! God! Cousin right here! Why does no one care!?" Clarke groaned, causing the rest to laugh again.

"Don't worry princess, you have me to take that image out of your head," Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around her. "You look absolutely stunning, I will never be able to take my eyes off you."

"That's kind of the plan," Clarke joked before Bellamy captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Before she knew it, they were swaying along to the music, and as she pulled away she saw everyone else dancing too. Raven and Murphy, Monty and a girl Maya, Miller and Monroe, Octavia and Jasper. Everyone looked happy. She was happy too.

"This is definitely going to be a night to remember," Clarke sighed happily. She laid her head on Bellamy's chest, really happy.

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. Thanks.**


	5. So Happy I Could Die

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. This is it guys. This is IT. The climax. What you've all been waiting for…I hope. Damn, I hope I didn't raise your expectations. Okay…put your expectations back on the ground where they belong. Okay? Okay. See what I did there…if you didn't…that's just sad. Anywaaaayys, let's focus on the story. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Hope you enjoy!**

**T for: swearing, abuse, attempted rape.**

**Chapter 5: So Happy I Could Die**

**_I had it all, and now it's gone. You took it from me, so I'm going to take it from you._**

"I can safely say, that tonight was the best night of my life," Octavia said, snuggling into Jasper's side. The dance had been over for around an hour now, and they were all at _Kane's Coffee Kingdom_. Bellamy's step –dad, Marcus Kane, owned the coffee shop and he'd given the siblings permission to go there after the dance to relax.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Clarke said, Bellamy's arms tightening around her.

"Aww, well that's hurtful," said a voice from the doorway. Clarke dropped the glass she was holding in her hand. She didn't need to turn to know who that was.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" Raven screeched. Clarke couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She wasn't ready for this. She slowly turned around, and once she did, her heart stopped.

"Long time no see beautiful," he said, smirking. Her heart stopped once more.

_"__Dad, come on, I need to go meet Finn," Clarke whined._

_"__I'm coming Clarke, just give me one second," Jake called out to her. When he was finally done, they hopped into their car and drove to the school. It was the school's annual fun fair, and Clarke hadn't seen Finn in a week. She missed him, but it was nice to finally be able to hang with her friends again. When she got there, the first thing she did was look for Finn. When she saw him, her face lit up, and she sprinted into his waiting arms._

_"__FINN!" she exclaimed, as he caught her and spun her around. "I missed you so much."_

_"__Long time now see beautiful," he said, chuckling. "I missed you too."_

_"__Oh god, I was so bored without you. It was nice to hang out with Harper, Monroe, Dax and Atom again, but I missed you," she told him._

_"__You hung out with Dax and Atom?" he asked her, and there was a certain edge in his voice._

_"__Yeah. It has been ages since I saw them. It was fun. We went to the zoo after ages. But I missed you," Clarke said, not really noticing Finn's dark look. _

_"__Well don't worry, I don't plan on __**ever **__leaving you again," Finn said, and that should have been Clarke's second clue. _

"How…why…" Clarke could form proper sentences.

"You see, when your daddy decide to arrest me. All I could think was, how is Clarke going to survive without me?" he said, removing his jacket after he locked the door of the café. Jamie, who had come in behind him, shut the blinds, and took out his gun. Finn sat on a chair, playing with gun in his hand. "But imagine the heart break I suffered when I found out that not only did you move across the nation, but also move on from me. After everything I did for you, Clarke…really."

"You mean after everything you did to her, jackass," Octavia snarled.

"Oh great, another Raven," Finn grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Murphy said. "What did you say about my girlfriend?"

"Woah, someone tamed the wild beast," he smirked. Murphy went to attack him, but Bellamy stopped him.

"No, Murphy. He has a gun. It's not safe," Bellamy ordered.

"This one is smart, let me guess, he's the lucky guy," Finn said. He stood up.

"Finn, please, why are you doing this?" Clarke asked desperately.

"Why am I doing this? Why did you have me arrested? Why did you throw away our relationship?"

"You tried to rape me!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, Clarke, I wasn't trying to hurt you. As usual over reacting about things," Finn said, and before anything else could be said they heard sirens outside.

"Finn Collins, release the kids, and come out now," said Jake.

"Oh, looky here. Daddy's here to save the day once more," Jamie sneered. "Which one of you called the cops?" Clarke raised her phone.

"Speed dial. You shouldn't have come here Finn. You had a chance to shorten your sentence, but with every mistake you make, you're going to be rotting in prison forever," Clarke said.

"You know Clarke, none of this would have happened if you had just stayed. Why did you have to go ruin everything?"

"Me. I didn't ruin everything Finn, you did. I was in love with you, but I was in love with the old Finn. The sweet, funny, gentleman Finn, not the possessive, crazy, psychopath Finn that you are now," Clarke cried out.

"I DID FOR YOU! Don't you understand we belong together?! If you just stay with me, all of this can stop," Finn told her, takin out the gun. Clarke took a step back.

"Put the gun away Finn," Clarke said. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"You're right, if you come with me and Jamie, none of your friends with get hurt," Finn said.

"Let them go Finn. Let them go, and I'll talk, I'll stay with you. Let them go," Clarke said. Bellamy grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere, princess," Bellamy growled into her ear.

"I promise you Finn, I'll talk with you, and I won't do anything. Just let them go," Clarke said, in a voice calmer than she felt.

"You four, out. Now," Finn said, pointing to Monty, Miller, Octavia, and Jasper.

"Jasper, take her and protect her," Bellamy said in a voice calm enough to match Clarke's.

"No…Bell," Octavia started.

"Tav, just go with them," Raven said. Jamie shoved the other four out, and forced Raven and Murphy to stand with Bellamy and Clarke.

"Well, now it comes down to this doesn't it? Come with me, and the other three go free," Finn said, still pointing the gun ahead.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you, but you _have _to let them go," Clarke said, stepping forward. Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"No. Clarke, you will not got with him," he told her, staring her right in the eyes.

"Bellamy, if I don't, he'll hurt you. I can't let that happen," Clarke said back to him.

"I'm not going to lose you. I love you Clarke, and I refuse to lose you," Bellamy said.

"I'm going Bellamy," Clarke said, and took her arm out of his hand. She stepped towards Finn.

"Clarke…don't!" Raven cried.

"Let them go, except for the boyfriend," Finn said. Jamie pushed both Raven and Murphy out of the door. Finn grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her to him. "Finally, we're reunited."

"Don't touch her!" Bellamy exclaimed. Clarke could feel tears developing in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bellamy," Clarke said.

"Don't…Princess, this isn't your fault," Bellamy said, his voice cracking.

"Well as heart touching as this is, it's time we go," Finn said, but before anything could happen, Clarke knocked the gun out of Finn's hand and pushed him against the table, causing him to knock his head against it. As she reached for the gun, a shot went off.

"CLARKE!" two voices rang out. She was wearing black, but the blood seeping through her dress was still obvious.

"JAMIE! You piece of shit! You shot her!" Finn yelled. Any further talk was drowned out by sirens and yelling, the police had charged into the coffee shop. Bellamy ran to Clarke's side and lifted her body and cradled it to his.

"Clarke, you're going to be okay. You're going to be fine," he said, the tears were forming in his eyes.

"Bellamy…Bell," she croaked out.

"No, shh. Just listen to my voice."

"Bell, I love you."

"I love you too Clarke."

"I'm so tired and it hurts," Clarke whispered. She could see her vision blurring.

"No, Clarke. You need to stay awake. The ambulance is almost here. You just keep your eyes open, okay?"

"It's okay Bell, you're okay, and everyone is okay. It's over, I'm just so happy."

"Yeah it's over, and you're going to be fine." Bellamy pulled her closer to him.

"So happy, so happy I could die," she croaked out before the darkness took over. The last thing she heard was Bellamy's voice, telling her to keep her eyes open.

**I'm not even going to say anything. I'll just leave it like that. There is an epilogue, and honestly I could go anywhere with this. **


End file.
